1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fans and, particularly, to a fan having two contra-rotating impellers.
2. Description of Related Art
Efficiency of conventional fans is typically less than satisfactory because a significant portion of air current created by the fan flowing outwards along a tangent of the fan typically cannot reach the source of heat and accordingly contributes less to the dissipation of heat.
Therefore, a fan which can overcome the above-mentioned problems is desired.